Mary Grace
by Victoire Black
Summary: Regulus siempre había sido raro, todos lo sabían. Pasaba en la biblioteca a pesar de que sus notas no fueran las mejores, y tenía por amigas a una sangre pura y a otra que al parecer no lo era. Lo que solo unos pocos sabían era que los deseos de sus padres no siempre correspondían a los suyos... Y que ir contra la corriente no siempre está tan mal. Regalo para Insomnio.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

«**MARY GRACE**»

Por Victoire Black.

**Sábado 8 de Octubre, 1977. **

Emma Vanity se encontraba en los vestuarios. Como Capitana, tenía la manía de vivir gritando a todos los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y en aquel preciso momento, ninguno de ellos se estaba salvando de su ira.

—¡Roberts, acomódate esa túnica ahora! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre, Higgs? ¿Alguien ha visto a Black? ¡Smith! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Oye... ¡Silencio todos!

Ninguno dudó ni un segundo en hacerle caso, y miraron a la misma dirección donde miraba Vanity en ese momento.

—¡Black, por Merlín! —exclamó—. ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido, idiota? —El mal humor de Emma era tangible por todos. Aunque tenía sentido, claro está. A diez minutos de dar comienzo a el primer partido de la temporada contra Ravenclaw, su buscador había aparecido tranquilo, caminando a paso cansado con una túnica negra de uniforme y un libro bajo el brazo—. Por favor, dime que no estuviste de nuevo en la biblioteca hasta última hora, Regulus...

—Sí, estuve allí hasta hace unos minutos —confirmó el chico, caminando hasta su armario y sacando de allí su uniforme verde oscuro. Acto seguido, se metió en un cubículo para cambiarse, sin volver a dirigir la palabra a la chica.

—Es insoportable —masculló Emma por lo bajo, y tomó la escoba que estaba apoyada contra la pared—. ¡Vamos, chicos! —llamó a todos, que se habían distraído y puesto a conversar en cualquier rincón de los vestuarios.

Regulus salió del cubículo con la túnica puesta y tomó su escoba de donde estaba. Emma lo miró con mala cara: encima de llegar tarde, ponía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y eso le molestaba en demasía. El chico la ignoró olímpicamente, y se posicionó para salir apenas el comentarista del partido anunciara su nombre.

* * *

**Domingo 9 de Octubre, 1977. **

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que ocurre, Regulus? —farfulló Mary Grace Brown de mal modo. Se conocían desde los once años porque estaban en el mismo curso. Y, además, eran mejores amigos desde hacía años.

—Claro que sí... ¡De repente todos están con un humor de mierda sin motivo aparente! —exclamó sarcástico el moreno, y ella rodó los ojos.

Ambos estaban caminando por el Bosque Prohibido, lugar habitual de encuentros entre ambos. Sabían cómo comportarse frente a diversas criaturas, y tenían sus propias formas de defenderse de ellas en caso de ser necesario. No había peligro aparente, o por lo menos no tanto como fingían Dumbledore y el profesor Kettleburn.

—Me refiero a tu comportamiento, no al de los demás —aclaró de mala gana, pero enseguida se corrigió, teniendo en cuenta lo último dicho por su amigo—. Lo siento.

—A mí no me ocurre nada —espetó Regulus, pateando una piedra con furia.

—Pues no parece —recriminó Mary Grace—. ¿Es que no estás seguro de que nos unamos a los mortí...?

—Detente —interrumpió el chico en un susurro, deteniéndose repentinamente y mirando alrededor. Una sonrisa sarcástica se le formó en el rostro, pero no se volteó nuevamente. No aún—. Sé que nos sigues, Sirius.

Desde entre los árboles se oyó maldecir a alguien, que se encaminó hacia los dos Slytherin. Era un chico moreno, alto, muy parecido a Regulus... Pero Gryffindor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sirius, escudriñando alrededor, y a la chica misma—. ¿Quién es ella?

—¿No vas a tener la amabilidad de saludar, hermanito? —ironizó el menor de los dos, ganándose una mirada de odio.

—Mary Grace Brown, un gusto, Sirio —se presentó la chica, aunque no parecía estar tan gustosa de conocerlo como decía. Sirius no volvió a mirarla, menos aún a corregirle su nombre. En cambio, se dirigió a su hermano.

—Espero que los rumores no sean ciertos...

—Los rumores siempre son eso, Sirius —rió Regulus sin una pizca de diversión—. Simples rumores.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. El bosque en sí parecía hacer ruido a propósito, con las pisadas de animales retumbando en todos lados y el viento despeinando las hojas otoñales.

—A madre no le gustaría escuchar que _no_ estás haciendo todo lo posible para unirte a las filas de Lord Voldeme-creo-malo-y-no-soy-nadie, entonces —escupió Sirius, y se volteó para volver a los terrenos del colegio, a salvo de criaturas mágicas y hermanos que se iban por el peor camino posible.

* * *

**Sábado 7 de Abril, 1979.**

La mañana estaba nublada y gruesas gotas caían sobre los ventanales de la biblioteca. Regulus se encontraba allí, como siempre en los últimos años. Su hermano ya no se encontraba allí para vigilarlo ni hacerlo quedar en ridículo, y su mejor amiga había muerto en las vacaciones de invierno.

Mary Grace.

Su tan querida y adorada amiga había sufrido un destino horrible, algo que ni él ni ella misma habían podido prever. ¿Cómo habrían podido siquiera sospechar que ella, huérfana de padre y con una madre en Azkaban, era mestiza? ¿Había manera de haber visto en su futuro que los mortífagos advertirían que tenía un padre muggle antes que ella misma lo supiera?

Al cumplir los diecisiete años con solo trece días de diferencia, se habían intentado unir finalmente a las huestes de Lord Voldermort, el mago tenebroso que estaba esparciendo horror y miedo por todo Reino Unido. No es que aceptasen como mortífagos a simples colegiales, pero hubo algo que les llamó la atención acerca de Mary Grace y de Regulus. Algo que la mayoría de los demás carecían... Un buen cerebro, una buena inteligencia que les serviría para planear estrategias en vez de luchar en combates frente a frente. Y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

¡Cuánto daría ahora Regulus por volver el tiempo atrás y gritarle a Mary Grace que no se acercaran siquiera a ellos! Cuánto daría por volver a tenerla a su lado una vez más...

Desde el momento de su muerte, el menor de los Black había jurado no volver a tener relación alguna con los mortífagos... Pero deseaba vengarse, y no había mejor manera de hacerlo que integrarse en ellos y hacerlos sufrir desde adentro. Donde más les doliera.

Regulus sabía que los mortífagos, y en especial su Lord, tenían sus propias formas de averiguación. ¿Cómo, si no fuera así, habrían dado con el dato de que el padre desaparecido de Mary Grace era un muggle? ¡Ni siquiera ella lo sabía! Por eso es que fue a aprender con los mejores... Y pegarles con eso.

Aine Smith se le acercó disimuladamente con un grueso y hediondo libro bajo el brazo. Se sentó frente a él y le dejó un trozo de pergamino escrito bajo las narices.

"Encontré algo", decía en una pulcra letra que únicamente podía pertenecer a ella. Regulus ni se inmutó, no dejó entrever siquiera el más mínimo nerviosismo o ansiedad. Había aprendido que no era lo mejor, que no le convenía.

—¿Qué escribes? —quiso saber Aine, más por cortar ese tenso silencio que porque en verdad le importara. Regulus negó con la cabeza, para nada dispuesto a ir repartiendo sus secretos por ahí.

—¿Cómo sacaste eso de la Sección Prohibida? —preguntó el chico a cambio, escudriñando el título extrañado. "Mil y un maldiciones para no morir en vida". ¿De dónde más podría haber salido el libro?

—Tengo mis... Recursos. Escucha, es importante —ante esto bajó la voz y se acercó un poco más a él sobre la mesa—. El señor de las tinieblas tiene un secreto, algo poderoso... Hablé con Narcissa, tu prima...

—Su marido sabe poco y nada —la interrumpió Regulus con una risa seca.

—Dije que hablé con Narcissa —puntualizó Aine—, no con su marido. Ya sé que Malfoy es un imbécil que lo único que hace es seguir órdenes absurdas, por Merlín. En fin, que Narcissa tiene mucha más cabeza cuando no se está mirando al espejo, y te aseguro que en estas épocas le importa menos que nada.

—¿Puedes ir al grano? —espetó.

—Bien, bien. El Lord tiene algo, no sé bien qué, aunque tengo diversas sospechas. Todas se encuentran en este libro, que por supuesto nos vamos a llevar de aquí. No podemos permitir que alguien más lo lea.

—¿Y tú crees que Dumbledore no se dará cuenta de qué libro falta? ¡Pensará que tiene mortífagos infiltrados en el colegio! —Regulus no solía enfadarse, pero Aine lo sacaba de quicio con facilidad. Agradecía que lo ayudara a vengarse porque ella también había sido amiga de Mary Grace, pero en esos momentos lo único que deseaba es poderla hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Hablaremos con Dumbledore en caso de ser necesario...

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —la interrumpió nuevamente con un grito que hizo que la bibliotecaria fuera hasta allí a regañarlo. Justo a tiempo Aine pudo esconder el libro—. Si hablamos con Dumbledore —comenzó a hablar de nuevo en un susurro—, él hará interceder a su maldita Orden, donde están mi hermano, su amante y sus amigos. No tengo interés en que ninguno se entere de esto.

—¿De que estás espiando a los mortífagos, o de que en realidad eres más bueno que el pan? —ironizó su compañera soltando una pequeña risa que Regulus, por supuesto, no compartió.

—Esto no es gracioso —espetó—. Nos queda poco tiempo con la seguridad del colegio. En cuanto salgamos al mundo real este verano no podremos escondernos tan fácilmente. Tenemos que resolver las cosas ahora y tener todo listo para Junio. No podemos fallar.

—Lo sé —dijo Aine mirando hacia la ventana. La lluvia seguía cayendo con más intensidad que antes, pero ellos estaban adentro, protegidos. Se los imaginó a ambos fuera, siendo azotados por la tormenta y quién sabe qué más... Y deseó poder vivir en un mundo normal. Un mundo donde su mejor amiga no hubiera muerto a causa de un padre muggle que la había abandonado y una organización que pretendía derrocar al Ministerio y todos los acuerdos internacionales para hacer que los magos -o por lo menos un mago en particular- gobernara todo Reino Unido.

Frente a ella, mientras se revolvía su cabello negro con nerviosismo evidente, Regulus Black pensaba exactamente lo mismo... Y elaboraba un plan que no podía fallar.

Porque aunque le costara la vida, no iba a parar hasta vengarse por la muerte de Mary Grace Brown. Hasta vengarse de la muerte de su mejor amiga.

* * *

_Este es un fic que escribí para _**Insomnio**_, quien esta vez tocó ser mi Amiga Invisible del foro de los Black. Para escribirlo me basé en su última petición, sobre Regulus Black en cualquier momento de su vida. En un principio quise usar únicamente personajes canon, pero Mary Grace es de mi invención, tal como Aine Smith, y nunca hubo en libros ni películas la más mínima pista sobre unas chicas así en la vida del hijo menor de Orion._

_¿Sobre Regulus en sí? No he escrito demasiado sobre él, más que su infancia. Fue por eso que te pregunté qué época te gustaba más, porque no quería caer de nuevo en lo mismo que escribo siempre. Me costó un poco, quizá porque tuve que buscar algunos datos y adaptarme a las cosas de aquel entonces, pero aquí está. Traté de plantear un Regulus diferente al que hemos visto, pero también un poco diferente a los clichés que tiene la mayoría sobre él. Digo, yo no creo que de la nada se haya desengañado de los mortífagos, y eso es lo que intenté mostrar. Son un par de momentos en su sexto y séptimo año en Hogwarts, no demasiado. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero no soy muy ducha en esa generación y no quería arruinar las cosas más de lo necesario._

_Tendrá una segunda parte, déjame aclarar... Aunque será algo diferente a esta. Ya verás ;) En fin, eso. ¡Espero que te guste! :)_


End file.
